


Lost but Found

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Yunhyeong finds a journal from the previous class and decides to read it to find out who it belongs to. Well he’s in for some deep thoughts.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lost but Found

College was suppose to be a place where people learned new ideas and made new friends. The adults here were suppose to be mature and organized, not leave their things behind for the next class to find. Which was Yunhyeong's problem right now. Usually Yunhyeong found a pencil or a scrap of paper left behind by the nine am class, which was easy for him to move to the side and focus on his Microbiology course. But this time it was a navy notebook, plain and boring. It was similar to the notebook Yunhyeong used for his Calculus class, which was the bane of his existence. Setting his backpack on the floor and taking a sip of his coffee, Yunhyeong eyed the notebook as he took out his own, the chattering around him picking up.

He knew Mr. Choi was due to come in at any moment so he flipped open his notes to where they left off, setting his pen down in the crease. Filled with curiosity, he glanced to the notebook next to him. Yunhyeong tried to remember what professor taught the class before, knowing it was a Physics course. Glancing up and seeing no Mr. Choi, Yunhyeong decided to open the notebook to see who it belonged it, hoping he could find a name or even the course number. What he found inside would change his life forever.

On the inside of the notebook, Yunhyeong noticed a beautifully intricate drawing of a butterfly. It was done in lovely shades of baby blues and pinks, covered with a layer of glitter. The butterfly was on top of a red rose, which was a bright glittery red as well. It was something a girl would love to have on a t-shirt or a sticker and Yunhyeong had to admit it was nice. The first page looked had a poem on it, written in the center of the page.

_To say I've never lost is a lie_  
_daily a part of me aches inside_  
_an endless void that absorbs the positive and only spits out smog_  
_it clouds my vision_  
_the stars I desire_  
_are out of my reach _  
_but one day they won't be_

_There isn't a day I don't regret something about my life –it shows how much my choices control me. The cloud that is my hesitance fills my body and I wish someone could help me purify myself. But wishing gets me nowhere if someone can't hear me. So even though I'm scared and alone – I will stand and find a way to feel alive again._

These words rang deep in Yunhyeong's soul, making his fingers twitch at how easily he was filled with sadness. These words made him think about his father before he shook his head, brushing the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about him right now, while he was stuck in class. Holding the notebook in his hands, Yunhyeong wanted to read more. He wanted to know if the rest of the notebook was like the first page, full of powerful words that made him feel. It would easy to return it since all he would have to do was come early and hand the journal to the professor before their class started.

  
Seeing Mr. Choi walk into the room made the decision for him. Yunhyeong slipped the notebook into his backpack, coughing as he grabbed his pen. Seeing his professor writing numbers down on the whiteboard, Yunhyeong put thoughts of the notebook aside and focused on Chemistry, knowing if he got lost, it would be hard to catch up.

–

When noon hit and Mr. Choi let his class out, Yunhyeong felt relief. Yunhyeong stretched his arms out, rolling his neck. His back cracked as he leaned back, watching people pack up and leave. He was thankfully he didn't have another class so he could go back to his apartment and enjoy some peace and quiet. He shoved his notes into his backpack and left, feeling a little guilty he was taking someone's notebook but he could return it later.

Leaving the Science building, Yunhyeong ignored the rowdy group of girls in front of his path and walked around them. He knew that Jinhwan and Donghyuk were still in class and Jiwon was buying supplies for a big theater show, so nobody would be home until dinnertime. Closing the front door with his foot, Yunhyeong threw his jacket on the couch before toeing off his shoes. They didn't land at all on the shoe rack but he didn't care, knowing that Jinhwan would fix it later. He peeked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter to enjoy while he read the notebook.

Going down the hall and passing Jinhwan's room, Yunhyeong entered his room. His backpack landed on his bed and his phone right next to it as he checked his laptop, making sure he didn't have any important emails before he plopped down on his bed. He dumped his things onto his bed, placing his school work on his bedside table, Yunhyeong focused on the notebook. Flipping through the book, Yunhyeong saw that most of the journal was filled except for the last couple of pages. Licking his lips, Yunhyeong turned the first page and started reading.

_My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to write down my thoughts while they travel the world and me stuck here at college. I don't know what they expect of me as if I'd actually let them read my most inner thoughts if I use this journal. Maybe they think they'll get to read about how well my classes are going or if I think I see a cute girl. Well I know I'm going to excel at my classes because why wouldn't I? And sucks for them that I really like men more than women._

_I think I'll just use this journal as a diary, the one I could have used as a child. I'll leave the parent issues for another day since I have to get up early tomorrow to eat breakfast and you know what happens if I don't eat breakfast. I might write in here every other day, it just depends if I feel like it. I probably will since I can go back and highlight what I can use for lyrics later._

After those two paragraphs there was a drawing of a bird leaving a tree, just as intricate as the butterfly. It wasn't colored but Yunhyeong liked it anyways. Leaning back against his pillow Yunhyeong sighed, his finger tracing the dark words on the page. Yunhyeong realized he was reading someone's diary and he could definitely relate, liking men more than women, but he wondered if giving a journal to college students was a common thing.

Shaking his head Yunhyeong read on, learning how this student's first month of college went. Apparently it was way better than Yunhyeong's, due to the high grades and ample allowance this guy was getting. Who got a PS3 and PS4 on a whim and all in the same week? Sometimes he had trouble paying rent if his parents forgot to send him money. Then the next couple of pages were just doodles, some colored and some not. Yunhyeong liked the different flowers scattered on the pages, not really caring for the animals. He saw some equations and numbers here and there so the doodles probably happened during class. Poems came after the drawings and Yunhyeong loved them, wanting to type them up and place them all over his walls. They were so thought provoking that it was surprising they came from a first year. They reminded Yunhyeong of Hanbin and his songs, how deep they were.

Then Yunhyeong turned the page and blinked at a completely red page covered with black hearts. It was such a change from the bleakness from the first thirty pages. Sucking on his bottom lip Yunhyeong moved to read the next page's poem, which would have explained everything. Or he was until he heard the front door open and loud voices filled the house. Yunhyeong sighed, setting the notebook under his pillow, knowing how nosy his friends were. He wouldn't get back to reading for a while.

“Yunhyeongie! You awake? We brought chicken and lamb skewers to celebrate Junhoe's entry into the poetry contest.”

Yunhyeong grinned, jumping up from the bed. The thought of chicken wiped everything from his mind except his sudden hunger. “Yeah I'm up. Don't you dare start eating without me!” He ran out of his room, already hearing Hanbin moan about how delicious the chicken was.

–

Yunhyeong moaned as his stomach hit his bed, trying his best not to move around so much. The food had been so delicious and Jinhwan had even surprised them with a huge chocolate cake. Suffice to say Yunhyeong had two slices and he sorta regretted the second slice but oh well. He dug under his pillow, pulling out the notebook. He wanted to read a bit before he got too sleepy.

_It isn't often we find things that fill a hole in us that we never knew was missing. And when we do–the change is so scary that we push it away when we should accept how annoying it makes us feel. Sometimes it's unexpected how right it feels and that journey should always be explored, even when the people around you don't understand._

_I found the love of my life, even if he doesn't know it. It happened on my way to the campus cafeteria, trying to avoid those stupid sorority girls trying to recruit me into trying to model for their art project. I grabbed some doshiraks and a coke before trying to find a good place to sit. I found a nice tree to sit under so I made myself comfortable and then I heard the most wonderful laughter ever. It was a bit husky, so cute. I looked up and there he was, enjoying his lunch with his friends. I wanted to know what made him laugh and listen even more. He's so beautiful and I hope to see him again._

_Of all the days I have suffered_  
_it has never been due to love_  
_I have seen his smile_  
_that wonderful voice_  
_and it comes to me _  
_that feeling of serenity_  
_loneliness cured by that laugh_  
_no need to confess_  
_not when I'm a stranger to you_

Yunhyeong flipped the page, skipping over some entries about nature that he would definitely go back and read but for now he wanted to know who the crush was.

He read about the author's habit of twirling his curly hair with his finger when he was nervous. He got to know about how picky the author was when it came to color, preferring bright colors against striking dark colors. Yunhyeong even learned about how his crush loved to sing and how his voice was 'just intense and simply wonderful'. Honestly from this point of view, Yunhyeong wondered who could be so perfect, or at least look so perfect.

And then came the little bits that made Yunhyeong feel a little weird: the parts of the journal that dealt with kissing and stuff like that. He shied away from the erotic dreams and naughty writing, knowing that it wasn't his to read but as he turned away from a particular saucy paragraph, there was a picture that made him pause. There was a picture of him in the journal, slightly blurry but it was him. Yunhyeong recognized the grey turtleneck as the one he had gotten from Jinhwan as last year's birthday gift and one that he had worn weeks ago.

_It's me. I'm his crush._

And Yunhyeong's heart almost bursted out of his chest from how fast it started beating. The crush with the pretty laughter and intense singing voice. The star of all the sexy dreams and daydreams. He leaned back, his hands covering his red face. Yunhyeong knew he was good looking and sure he had his admirers but none affected him like this. None had these thought provoking words or sassy comebacks and suddenly they had to meet. Yunhyeong had to see what kind of person wrote these words.

–

Yunhyeong leaned against the wall across his Chemistry class, making sure he could peak inside the room without looking like a complete creep. From his angle, Yunhyeong could easily see who sat in the seat before him while pretending to be on his phone. It wasn't hard at all as he spotted a young man, definitely younger than him, twirling a pen as the professor speak. Yunhyeong liked the way the guy looked as he focused on his notes, his eyes narrowing as his pen glided on his notebook. This was the guy that brought so many emotions in Yunhyeong with just words. And Yunhyeong was ready to execute his plan: give the guy the letter he made, which included his number and a request to go on a date. Hopefully by the end of the day Yunhyeong would be at nice cafe, enjoying his dinner with someone he might like.

The hallway suddenly grew loud from the various students rushing to leave the room, the doors opening on either side of the classroom. Yunhyeong straightened up and kept an eye on his admirer, smiling when he got a wide-eyed look when their eyes met. His hand went up to fix his hair as his admirer hesitated leaving the room, which made Yunhyeong fill with confidence. At least five minutes passed by until his admirer left the room, to which Yunhyeong promptly went up to him and grinned. “Here. Text me later ok?” The slight blush that appeared made Yunhyeong brave enough to wink and walk away, entering the room from the other doorway. Not the best dramatic exit but it would do. Now all that was left to do was wait.

–

Yunhyeong ran his hand through his hair, mildly (note frantically) panicking. Almost a week had passed and just two hours ago his little admirer had finally texted him, asking him on a date, and he had nothing to wear. His best skinnies were dirty, he couldn't find his favorite black button up, and the only thing that looked appealing was Hanbin's oversized black hoodie and that was totally not going to cut it. Digging through his dresser drawers, Yunhyeong found a baby pink tank and grinned in relief. He could pair the tank with his leather jacket and some regular jeans.

A quick shower later, Yunhyeong applied a thin layer of balm to his lips. He was dressed, smelling good, and ready to go. They were meeting up at a very popular ramen place, which Yunhyeong approved since he was sorta hurting on cash until payday, and the place was close by. So Yunhyeong skipped a cab and grabbed his umbrella, glancing at the light rain outside. In his opinion rain was a good omen for his date and as he brushed past a lady pushing a stroller, he took a deep breath.

Lifting his umbrella, Yunhyeong made his way to the front entryway of the ramen place, a set of curtains that gave it that intimate separation between the outside world and the inside. He paused as he saw a lanky boy leaning against the entrance, a black umbrella covering him. He looked so cute with his bright yellow sweater and jeans, a look that Yunhyeong really liked. Walking closer, Yunhyeong saw his admirer look up, smiling up at him.

“Ready? What's your name?”

Yunhyeong held out his hand, hoping his little mystery boy would take it. A sweater covered hand took his, a small blush dusting round cheeks.

“Chanwoo and are you ready? I hear the ramen is very delicious today.”

Yunhyeong wiggled his eyebrows, parting the curtain so they could pass. “Nice name. I would tell you mine but you already know it, don't you?” He leaned in, their noses only a couple inches apart. “I found your journal and I think we should discuss a couple of things don't you? Especially if we go on another date.”

Chanwoo sighed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sure Yunhyeong-sshi. Now let's get inside and get dry before you catch a cold.”

“Oh it won't a be cold I'll be catching today.” Yunhyeong slipped inside the restaurant, looking back to wink at Chanwoo before pulling him in. This was going to be one hell of a date as Chanwoo squeezed Yunhyeong's hand before sitting down across from him, silently thanking his journal for going missing and into his crush's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> All my work can be find on my website, link in my profile.


End file.
